Boss Tenkawa
by gunman
Summary: Akito Tenkawa becomes the head of the Nergal crime syndicate. OOC. Warning: adult themes and language.
1. Prologue

_**BOSS TENKAWA**_

_Prologue:_

My name is Akito Tenkawa. Born on Mars at the Utopia Colony. Only child of Aika and Hamato Tenkawa. Hobbies include cooking, making models of robots, and piloting real giant robots.

I'm also the boss of the Nergal Group, a powerful criminal syndicate with influence from Earth to Mars and possibly further who have their hands in virtually every aspect of daily life. Especially the Earth Military; information and equipment was their speciality. I gathered this was so because a certain silver-haired girl often said that the military were all idiots. Of course, all I ever wanted in my life was to be a great cook, the best. But such was not to be, and hasn't been for ten years.

My parents worked for Nergal for years, both running their front operations on Mars. They oversaw the daily runnings of everything: casinos, restaurants, banks, even theme parks. To achieve such an important position in the mob was a real accomplishment by any standards.

Of course, when something goes wrong, then they were the first ones to blame.

Everyone thought I was too young to remember, but I wasn't. I remember playing off in the corner of our restaurant. It was hours before anything had to be open. Then they came in. A slick-looking young man with a cocky-as-hell smirk leading a group of suits. I didn't get the details, but the gist of it was that someone was accused of embezzlement, and the easiest way to do that was apparently to be in charge of all the accounts. Like my parents were.

First they accused them, they denied it, then they worked my father over while the slick-looking man raped my mother. They insisted they tell them what had happened to the money, but my parents had no knowledge of it.

Loud gunfire, screams, and a spray of blood still haunt my nightmares.

It was right after that incident, that they found me. They would have killed me, if it wasn't for Goat. Mr Goat Hory, top sweeper for the Nergal Group. He took pity on me and was able to convince the slick-looking young man to spare my life. After that I was brought in and placed under his care. He had a psychologist do a profile on me, determining that I had amnesia due to the trauma I witnessed. (Of course, he probably figured that wasn't the case.) After that I underwent a long series of training to become a sweeper, under Mr Goat Hory.

I eventually found out that Goat got his name because he had a tendency to crew on tin cans during interrogations of rival gang members. Apparently it was so effective that the guy gave up everything that very day, allowing Nergal to increase it's power base.

I was trained in weapons, marksmanship, hand-to-hand combat, piloting for various vehicles, stealth and infiltration tactics. Even a few things that Hory himself hadn't been taught, like swordsmanship. I was trained for nearly ten years in isolation. Nothing to distract from my training. My only friends at that time were some anime nutcase named Jiro Yamada, who insisted on being called Gai Diagoji, Mr Hory himself, and an attractive girl named Seelie Kazama. Whenever I wasn't training, I took up cooking as an additional hobby. Hory didn't mind, especially after tasting some of my food.

Eventually I was given my first assignment for the syndicate.

It was an assassination job, the target was a military admiral named Misamaru. The name was very familiar to me for some reason. It wasn't until later that I learned Misamaru was the family name of the beautiful and rather ditzy young girl who had a fairly irritating crush on me on Mars. It had really been annoying the way she used to follow me around day after day, calling out my name and always trying to kiss me.

And every time her father saw us, he would get irritated. Almost as if he was jealous of his daughter liking me more than him.

My assignment was to kill the admiral in such a way that it would look like suicide. Apparently he had been selling information to Nergal for years, and now he was asking for more money otherwise he would contact the authorities and use the military to attack us. Nergal immediately considered him a nuisance and potential threat, so they sent me.

Unfortunately when I got to his house he received an urgent phone call that took him back into the city. He wouldn't be back until later tonight, so I just had to wait.

While I was waiting, I decided to sneak around the house and find anything interesting that Nergal could make use of. Most of the house staff had gone home, so there was very little chance of being caught. That's what I thought, until I turned the corner and nearly ran into a gorgeous and curvy girl with long blue hair named Yurika Misamaru.

I immediately recognized her as the girl from Mars who had a huge crush on me as a kid. She stared at me for a few seconds, blinking unconsciously, as if trying to recognize me. When she finally did remember who I was, she went into this whole spiel about knowing me on Mars, saying that I was still a shy boy, bringing up old times and rekindling old feelings.

Mostly about how I was a boy who was in love with her. Of course, that's not what happened, but I decided to use her ditzy attitude and cluelessness to my advantage. She wasn't even concerned at how, after all these years, I just appeared out of nowhere, in her house, in the middle of the night. She did ask why I was there, but didn't act suspicious, just curious. I decided to play along. I told her that her dad had called me here for a job offer. She said that he was in the city, but I told her that this was the time he had said to come to his house.

Not surprising, she bought it. Especially the part about working for her family.

She did everything to make me feel right at home, flirting like a lust-crazed school girl. It hadn't been a hour since her father had left for the city that I found myself furiously fucking this beautiful and clueless girl into orgasmic ecstacy. I'd say we did it for about three hours, and she hadn't resisted in the slightest. All I did was lean in to kiss her, then started undressing her. She didn't put up a fight. I carried her to her fathers room and did her right there. Against the wall, on the floor, on the bed, just about every position I could think of as well as various techniques I learned thanks to all the hentai anime that Gai had in his collection.

(His favorite was something called Gekibanger 3, a show about three guys who took turns banging some slut named Nanako as they tried to save the world from aliens. They also screwed the aliens.)

I learned two things about her that night. 1-She was a screamer. A real loud one. And 2-she was a virgin. I found that rather difficult to believe, until I had plowed through her maidenhead.

Eventually her father came back from the city around two in the morning, so I made my move. Using his daughter, naked and asleep and in his own bed, was easy for a distraction. He first went into the bathroom in order to get some 'special equipment', a wicked grin on his face.

The perverted dolt.

I caught him in the bathroom and was able to hang him in the shower. He was a bit heavy though.

The investigation wasn't very long, and everyone agreed that the Admiral had committed suicide. No one was even surprised that Yurika wasn't very upset. Obviously her reputation as being totally clueless was well known to all. When she was questioned if she had noticed anything unusual in the behavior of her father, she said no. They asked her if anything else suspicious had happened around her house, again saying no. She didn't mention my presence in the house, something that would have been extremely suspicious, but she probably felt her own intimacy was no one elses business.

I got back to Nergal HQ and delivered my report. I also mentioned to Mr Hory about running into Yurika and boning her senseless. I assured him that she wouldn't mention my being there, since she probably wouldn't want her sex-life brought up in the public eye. He was convinced, especially from what he had heard about the Admiral's ditzy daughter.

I handled a few more jobs for Nergal, eventually coming to the attention of their current boss-Nagare Akatsuki. I immediately recognized him as the man responsible for personally killing my parents. I hid my anger remarkably well. He didn't suspect who I was at the time. Walking into the Nergal conference room behind Goat I noticed two other people with Akatsuki.

One was an older man who just screamed 'accountant'. This was Mr Prospector, in charge of all the groups financial concerns. The second was a sexy slightly younger woman with short coal black hair and a mean glare in her eye. This was Erina Kinjo Won, Akatsuki's personal assistant. I was told she was also a skilled fighter, and looked like she hadn't been laid in years. I suspected this by the way she kept eyeing me while Akatsuki did most of the talking. Mostly it was about my handling the Admiral exactly as he had wanted.

Eventually Kazama joined me as my partner. I was comfortable with this because I knew she was competent and could be trusted. We worked together for a couple months before we were joined by Gai. If he wasn't such a skilled pilot I would have totally said 'No way'.

My skills grew and ultimately I became the go-to guy for special assassination assignments. I was rewarded for one particular assignment, by Goat, with a sword that he said was made by a master craftsman named Hattori Hanzo. I had heard the name, but also heard that all his super tough and super sharp swords had inexplicably disappeared decades ago. I was impressed, nearly two hundred years and the sword looked as good as new.

I suddenly had a new hobby. It was collecting Hattori Hanzo swords. The one I had been given was supposedly his greatest creation, so collecting the others was of little worry.

It had been a full year since I had received my first Hattori Hanzo sword and my collection was still growing. I had been able to track down seventeen of the swords he had made, of which he had made about twenty-five. Of course I had to kill several people to get the swords, stealing a couple from a museum and some private collectors. I even received one as payment for a special job from a client.

I still kept cooking, most of my time spent training. There was a reason for it all, and it drove me to become the best I could.

My skills became legendary, my name becoming synonymous with death. Little did anyone suspect that I had also developed my own unique style of fighting. I called it the Gun Katas: a combination of Eastern discipline of the body and Western firepower. It had been so effective in earning me my legendary assassin reputation that I was actually getting paid better too.

Then, on my twentieth birthday I was called to Akatsuki's office for a very special meeting. Goat had said that all of Akatsuki's top people were being brought in, his specialists and professionals. Most of them I had never met or even heard of, so I knew this was big.

I holstered my Blademaster guns, hidden up my sleeves, sheathed my Hattori Hanzo sword, strapping it to my back, and headed down to the car that Goat had waiting for me. Kazama was waiting too.

This was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own MSN or any of it's characters. The story is mine. It does not follow the series story line, I just did this for fun, but also with some influence from another fanfiction anime.

First of all, I would like to say that I am sorry for not putting this in the first chapter.

Secondly, I would like to get your reactions. This will determine if this story actually gets continued.

Thirdly, I would like to say that I will try to use all the characters from the anime as best I can. So if someone gets more air time than another, I'm sorry.

Fourthly, I don't know what Akito's parents names really were, so I made them up.

Fifthly, I have added other elements into this story (Gun kata's, Hattori Hanzo swords, etc) I did this just for fun.

And sixthly, even though the crew of the Nadesico are being portrayed as criminals, that should not stop you from enjoying this story.

Gunman-----


	3. The Crew and the Assignment

_Chapter 1: The Crew And The Assignment_

I walked into the conference room and noticed that half the seats were already filled. Akatsuki was late as usual, yet Erina and Mr Prospector were right on time, waiting patiently for their boss to get there and start the meeting.

I stood in the corner with Kazama and observed the people who were already in attendance. From what I had been told, these were all members of Akatsuki's elite inner circle. But Mr Prospector had assembled them all. I wondered if Akatsuki even knew their full names.

There was an alluring blond with a serious look on her face sitting to the right of Akatsuki's chair. Kazama said that her name was Inez Fressange, a virtual encyclopedia of scientific knowledge. She looked like she came right out of a comic book or something, as a woman who looked that good having a sky-high intellect was a rare occurrence.

Directly across from her was a middle-aged man with grungy hair and wearing a mechanics uniform. I knew who he was. Seiya Uribatake: a womanizing mechanic who was actually a genius when it came to technology or anything of that nature. I had heard he's the one Inez uses to create her more complicated inventions.

Next to Inez was a purple-haired, freckle-faced girl named Megumi Renard: a former voice actress who can tell instantly if people are lying or telling the truth. She can also mimic other peoples voices, which is handy for voice-activated authorization, making people think she is someone else over the phone, etc. I knew Megumi more so than the others because of a special job she helped me with. She used her vocal skills to make the front desk security people think that their boss was calling them allowing me to see him personally. I had killed him and left without anyone figuring it out for hours. She was also pop princess cute.

Next to Uribatake sat Ruri Hoshino: a seemingly emotionless twelve year old girl bought by Nergal seven years ago and conditioned to be able to control all types of computer systems through the IFS devices on both her hands. She's the ultimate hacker; there isn't any system she can't call her own. She was responsible for rerouting the phone lines to her so that Megumi could tell security to let me in so I could kill their boss. (To her, it was nothing.) She had silver hair and gold eyes that didn't seem to blink at times and had a habit of calling people idiots. I liked her for some reason.

Next to Megumi sat Jun Aoi. Originally Nergals inside man in 'acquiring' military technology from the UEAF, he was rescued from arrest and 'made' when his part in numerous thefts was suspected. He excels in military strategy and protocol. Kazama also suspected that he hadn't been laid in years. He looked like a total straight man, never doing anything unless he was told to.

Next to Ruri sat Haruka Minato. A stunningly attractive young woman with some racy fashion sense, she was a former secretary to a powerful rival corporation, and had a bad habit of sleeping with their numerous executives and passing on secrets to Nergal. She now oversees the call girl operations for Nergal. Rumor has it that Uribatake is her best customer.

Just then, the rest of Akatsuki's inner circle came in.

"Alright, we're here, let's start this thing!" a fiery voice sounded through the room.

I knew that this voice belonged to Ryoko Subaru. I had never had the pleasure of meeting her, but from what I was told she was a real piece of work. She had blue eyes and green hair, cut short to give the appearance of a tomboy. From her attitude she seemed less like a woman than anyone present. She had been brought into Nergal because of her overly aggressive nature, which had proven very useful, and given command of her own sweeper unit.

She was flanked by two other attractive women whom I assumed were the rest of her team. The first was a shorter cute girl with glasses and reddish brown hair. She seemed overly perky for someone working in this business, but rumor was that it was an act to put people off their guard. Her name was Hikaru Amano and she was eighteen years old, self-proclaimed manga artist, blood-type B, and liked pizza crusts and soggy rice cakes. (She just loved to tell people this for some reason)

The third woman was the taller of the three. She had long dark hair that covered half her face and seemed to be staring into space. She had a twisted grin on her lips that made me wonder if what I had heard about her was right. According to the rumor, she was as insane as she was sexy. She was into the occult and had even been an apprentice Shinto Priestess before joining Nergal. The rumor went further in that she used spells and curses to kill people. From her pale skin I figured her to be a vampire of sorts. Her name was Izumi Maki.

"Calm down, Ryoko, and think happy thoughts." Hikaru giggled and blew on a small tube attached to her collar that caused two colorful party blowers to spring from the band on her head.

I sweatdropped at this.

"Yeah, otherwise you'll kill yourself instead of your assignment." Izumi laughed.

This time, Kazama sweatdropped.

Akatsuki was late, as usual. Ryoko started getting upset and inpatient, so she turned on me.

"Hey! Mr Statue! Yeah, I'm talking to you!" she nearly screamed as she walked over to me.

"Yes, Ms Subaru?" I responded formally.

"I heard you were the one Akatsuki gave the Tsukino job to."

"That's right."

"Don't see why, it was a simple enough job. I could have handled it without incident!"

Seeing as how this conversation wasn't going to go away any time soon, I decided to play along.

"You are an incident."

That probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"WHAT WAS THAT? How dare you accuse me not being in control!" she shouted, rushing forwards and grabbing me by my collar.

I replied to her calmly. "I'm not accusing you, I'm telling you straight out."

"Well you better take it back before I get aggravated!"

"Look down."

"What?"

"Look. Down." I repeated slower.

Ryoko scowled, but did turn her head down. She froze when she saw one of my Blademaster guns just an inch from her stomach. I had popped it out of my sleeve when she grabbed me.

"We work for the same organization. I follow orders just like you do. So if you want someone to be mad at for giving me the assignment, blame Akatsuki." I said calmly, staring into her eyes.

She flushed for a second and then released me.

"Though I can see why you're part of this group."

"And why's that?" she asked.

"You're aggressive and assertive. You don't fear anything. That's a definite advantage."

"Well don't you forget it." she huffed, her fire returning as she went back to stand with Hikaru and Izumi.

"I think she likes you." Kazama teased.

I could only sweat drop at that comment.

That was enough to kill time as Akatsuki suddenly walked in. I wondered if I was the only person to notice that he had a slight bruise on his cheek. One that looked like it had come from a hand.

He had long black hair that was a straight as his posture. His suit was white with gold buttons and an eye-catching red tie. His black shoes polished to a mirror finish.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. My meeting ran long." he smiled as he sat down in his chair at the head of the table. "Alright. First, the old business." he said as he looked at Erina.

The coal-haired secretary opened her folder and looked at her notes.

"Ms Fressange has an update on the new drug she has invented."

The blond woman stood up to be recognized. "Actually, it isn't a drug. It's a special serum that will enable us to control a person for a twenty-four hour period. It can be injected into their system either as a powder or a liquid depending on the preference of the user. It's fast acting and will work for a period of 24-hours, after that, it completely dissolves and the subject remembers nothing."

"Does this serum have a name?"

"I call it the Manchurian Cocktail."

"Nice. Rather obvious but nice. I'm sure we'll all be more careful around you, my dear Fressange."

She grimaced slightly at the 'dig' he made, but sat down.

"Alright then, now, where do we stand on the new robots?"

"They're called Aestivalis's."

"Right, and where are we with them?"

"Well, the plans that Jun Aoi acquired from the military special research division were of immense help in finishing our Aestivalis Project. We've got six units up and running with other ten in the works." Uribatake said

"Are they custom built or standard?"

"I didn't know there was a difference yet."

"Yes. Four are zero-G effective, the other two can be modified with any type of special harness. They are all equipt with the latest on-board computer systems, special navigation and communications uplinks not to mention the finest in heavy armor and high-powered weapons, which include machine guns and rockets. Ohhhhhhhh the firepower of these babies make everything the military currently has look like a bunch of toys made from spare parts." the mechanic said as he started drooling.

Ruri and Minato started backing away from the man. Not that I could blame them.

"And have arrangements been made for their placement?"

"Yes, sir. We sold the military on the idea, but we had to go through three of our front companies so there wouldn't be any suspicion that Nergal was involved."

_Yes, it wouldn't do for the public to learn that the military buys its weapons from a crime syndicate._ I thought as Akatsuki continued.

"What about the recruitment?"

"That's a problem. Our recruitment drive hasn't been as successful as we'd like. And the projections so far put us behind schedule."

"That's unacceptable. Do we have any other options?"

"Well, we could get another company or group to recruit for us. Or loan us additional manpower." Minato suggested.

"Not a bad idea."

"That could be costly."

"And of course it would have to be someone with a lot of pull and resources. Someone who had that kind of manpower on standby."

"I have a couple of possibilities, but I'll need to check on which one would be approachable first."

"Right, right."

"Now, there is also the matter of the inside information needed for the Nadesico Project. There's a person who can get the information for us, but he wants to meet with Ruri specifically."

"Me?"

"Yes. Apparently he is a fan of your computer talents."

"We have to have the information, Ruri."

"Very well, sir."

Somehow I didn't like the way Akatsuki asked her to do something she wasn't sure of.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, on to new business!"

Finally, we were going to be told exactly why all of us had been called for.

"First of all I'd like to thank all of you for coming on such short notice. This meeting is important because Nergal is about to embark on it's most daring enterprise to date."

Only half of the group seemed interested in this.

"The military has spent billions and billions over the last few years developing a new fleet of space battleships with highly advanced technology apparently based off of alien technology they uncovered on Mars more than three decades ago. One of these ships is supposed to be completed within the month. And we're going to steal it."

That got everyone's attention. Including mine.

"The other ships are going to be finished by the end of the year, but to get them all, we need control of the first ship."

"What's this ship called?"

"The Nadesico."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Well, what do you think?

Come on, come on. I want to know.

And don't worry, I'm getting closer to having Yurika and the rest of the characters: like Ms Howmei and the Howmei girls show up.


End file.
